


Excerpts from the book they'll never write

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Sex themes, War Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's leaving. Nightmares affect even the toughest of souls. </p><p>"Angie, make me stay. Make me stay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpts from the book they'll never write

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something about this poem I read eons ago but it stuck with me and i HAD too. Other fics are gonna be updated soon, but i kinda had to get this one out. 
> 
> I sucked at this summary, sorry. But enjoy! all mistakes mine

She’ll breathe through her mouth, not her nose.

It’s always meant she’s content, content enough to not close her mouth or hide her feelings. A sigh, a breathless laugh as she wraps her legs around Peggy’s waist and Peggy will chuckle against her neck. Like her laugh, breathless and warm. It’ll tingle down her spine, make her legs like jelly under the silk sheets.

Though, her giggles will dissolve to a quiet moan as Peggy covers Angie’s neck with her lips. Lazy, drawn out kisses down the column of the smaller woman’s neck, a trail of wet warmth as Peggy leans back with a content smile. Angie’s face mirroring her own, she’ll whisper out.

“Stay” Peggy’s smile falters, just that inch, but she’ll notice. Angie always does.

Her hand will rise and cup Peggy’s cheek though, her thumb catching these stray tears that the English woman has to blink back, not even noticing they fell as she gazes to her oceanic eyes and pale lips. _Gods, she’s beautiful. So beautiful._

Angie’s hand is soothing, this anchor that holds Peggy, it all hits her as she leans up, a hair width away as her lips just barely ghost Peggy’s own. “Stay”

She’ll search Angie’s eyes, flickering to the tiniest details. The one eyelash threatening to fall against her pale skin, a small indent of a frown in between her eyebrows as Peggy will soothe it over with a kiss.

“Peggy?” But she’ll just continue down. Angie’s cheek, the corner of her lips, her jawline, collarbone, reaching the top of her button up shirt. Toying with the soft flesh beneath, Peggy’s lips will trace lines of love while Angie lets a quiet moan fill her ears. “Peggy”

Peggy will hum, letting her hand travel lower and lift a warm thigh tighter around her waist.

You can give her this. You can give her this. _You can at least give her this._ It repeats throughout Peggy’s mind as she travels lower.

She unbuttons Angie’s shirt with her mouth. _Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop_. Travelling lower with Angie’s head thrown back, shirt thrown precariously onto the floor, her chest rising with uneven breathes and her stomach flinching under Peggy’s mouth now pushing down further onto her skin.

Oh god, she’s desperate now. Peggy’s mouth licking up every available space of Angie’s stomach because she doesn’t know when she’ll taste her again. Doesn’t know when she’ll trace those lips or hold those hips at night between a warm fireplace and leather seats. Peggy then feels Angie’s hips raise, because her mouth is already pulling down her stockings and undergarments, not even caring that she doesn’t fully pull them off as Peggy licks frantically up her thigh and to Angie’s navel.

Lord, she’s practically mewling now. Angie’s delicate hands in Peggy’s hair and for the life of her, Peggy cannot stop the appreciative moan as she scratches lightly and pulls her closer to her warmth.

“English, stay”

It’s repeated again as Peggy just nuzzles the soft hairs there, her head inclining up to look at Angie’s eyes. She’s not on the verge of pleading in her voice, but jesus, Angie’s eyes are glueing Peggy to the spot. Just…. _begging_ the other woman.

 _Stay, Peggy, stay. Don’t leave, don’t be a war hero. Don’t enlist your name, don’t fake your age. English don’t get shot, don’t let the cool feeling of metal be your best friend. Please laugh with me and be warm under sheets that we’ll worry till they rip_.

Peggy knows she has tears in her eyes, because Angie does too. But all she does, instead of not doing those things, is dart her tongue out and clench her red tipped fingertips around the underside of Angie’s thighs. She gasps as Peggy drinks her in, this long, desperate consuming mouth covering Angie and making her breathe out faster.

And she tastes _divine,_ making Peggy’s throat vibrate with deep moans. She tastes like always, but now it’s salty with tears and that natural sweet. _You’re ruining her,_ Peggy thinks, _you’re changing her sweetness to salt_. Peggy just screws her eyes shut and focuses on loving her, loving Angie till the sheets under her legs wear down.  

Angie’s sounds are low, a whispers as she builds. “Peggy stay. _Please”_ Her voice changing on the ‘please’ to a high pitched gasp as Peggy lets her finger join her tongue. In, out, slowly as her other hand trails up and grabs Angie’s hand at Peggy’s hair, bringing them both down to Angie’s breasts.  

They’re both so _vulnerable._ So open and bare that Peggy can’t help but see this as her cue, filling Angie, making her voice positively sky rocket on each “stay”

“Stay” It’s low at first, enough to make Peggy squeeze softly at the mound of soft skin underneath her fingertips as Angie moans. “Stay..” Building, building higher as Peggy licks her way around Angie’s walls, hips and fingers moving in rhythm. “God, _please.._ ”

Peggy can’t tell if she saying please to not stop or please to not leave.

Then Peggy pulls Angie ever closer, and wonders if she palms Angie’s breast enough that she can convince herself that she can reach Angie’s heart, tell her convincingly that she’ll be back. Peggy wonders if she delves her tongue deeper if that conveys how much she’ll miss her smell, her laugh. Angie’s breaths, god her _voice_ _._ Peggy will plead everyday for a telephone call to hear her voice.

She wonders, when Angie falls over the edge with a high breathless “Peggy!” if her now weak knees will be able to walk out their door tomorrow, because she watches as Angie’s chest rises and falls rapidly, Peggy trailing up to her mouth again and kissing Angie’s lips. Said against the rosy flesh. “I love you”

Angie left with the taste of Peggy on her tongue as they slowly keep exploring, savouring, not wanting to let go. Angie has the words on her tongue, ready to say back to her, the 1000th time doing so.

But Angie’s just pulls back, taking Peggy’s chin beneath her fingertips and watching how tear tracks are lightly colouring the woman’s cheeks still. Whispered as Angie’s lips form words:

_“Stay”_

It’s muffled though, _why does it sound like Angie’s drowning? Why is her voice so far away?_

“Angie, darling w-what’s happening?”

_Why is her body dissolving? Why is Angie falling through her fingertips?_

“Angie?” Peggy’s voice is panicked now, cracking and desperate as Angie’s body swims out of view. But her love is looking hurt, her cheeks are cracked and her eyes are grey.

 _“Peggy why did you leave? You were supposed to stay_ ”

Angie’s voice is radio static now, and Peggy grabs at the sheets because they’re disappearing too, they’re disappearing like Angie’s voice. “Angie!? Angie, where are you!?” Peggy’s voice doesn’t sound like hers anymore, it’s so sad and desperate and _longing_.

Peggy reaches to the sheets, her hand falling through as the bed dissolves. “Angie!?”

_“Stay”_

“ANGIE!”

_“All you had to do was stay”_

Peggy wakes up with a scream. Her fingers clenched…ripping the worried sheets of her bunk.

Sirens, men running in, tossing her uniform to her sweating face. “Move, move, move!” She’s dazed, Peggy runs, laces her boots, out the tent, three seconds flat. It’s loud, so _bloody_ loud and her lips tastes like salt but it’s not sweet. _For god’s sake it’s not fucking sweet_. Bombs, fire, a truck drives past and splashes water up her front.

Peggy can’t move. _Don’t let the cool feeling of metal be your best friend._

_English. Please laugh with me and be warm under sheets that we’ll worry till they rip._

Peggy ripped the sheets...oh god she ripped the sheets.

She has a black and white photo in her breast pocket, of her and Angie. Dancing. She rips it out, those sounds are falling all around her. Like when Angie rung her yesterday, sobbing, choked voice. “I miss you” Peggy clenching the phone like she could reach through and hold Angie like they always do. “Darling, I miss you too”

Peggy’s frozen, she’s staring at the photo still. Men are yelling at her, nurses are pulling her arm. The explosions are muffled now, almost silent. She can hear Angie’s musical laugh.

And as Peggy runs, an ember catching the photo making her eyes widen and let out a _“no, no, no,”_ as she desperately tries to dose it, she thinks of how Angie would breathe and how she never felt Angie’s heart through her chest like she thought she could of done. The ash lines her throat and the smoke she’s inhaling is so thick she can’t breathe.

But she clenches the singed photo in her hand, a black burnt hole now in Angie’s then blue summer dress and swallows the smoke.

Peggy will breathe through her nose, not her mouth.


End file.
